


Bad feeling

by ShinobMai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mission Gone Wrong, he gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai
Summary: The trip went smoothly. Even landing and setting up a small campsite went well. Which is why when Obi-Wan uttered the cursed words, "I have a bad feeling about all this." She groaned and shot him a betrayed look."You just had to say it out loud, didn't you?" Her tone low as they made their way through the thick forest that covered a decent portion of the planet."I could be wrong." He tried to say convincingly. He caught the disbelieving look she sent him and his mouth twitched in amusement. They both knew how unlikely that was.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Bad feeling

Ahsoka should have seen it coming. Really, when did any mission she goes on go as planned? A simple recon mission, nothing more nothing less or at least that was what it had been sold as. Figure out the lay of the land and any enemy defenses and then get the hell out of there. Technically speaking she wasn't even supposed to even be on this mission. She had been stuck at the Temple while Anakin had gone off on a mission he had deemed too dangerous for her to come along for. No matter how much she argued he hadn't budged. All she had to look forward to was that Obi-Wan would be returning soon for his own leave in a couple of days but until then she was on her own.

She had given him a day to rest before getting him to agree to spend the day helping her improve her saber technique. What she and him alike hadn't counted on was him being requested to come to the council for a new assignment. She naturally trailed after him as he made his way there and took her place slightly behind him before bowing. If she wasn't supposed to be there no one said a word and hadn't looked surprised by her appearance. They started the meeting like normal and went through the parameters of the mission. He would leave sometime tonight and hopefully make planet side under the cover of early dawn there. A small group of his men would accompany him. They left him to set up the leave time with his Commander and wished him well.

"Apologies for the interruption, Little One." He said as they made their way out of the Council chamber. "Dinner at Dex's? My treat."

"Yes!" Eager to agree and for food that wasn't rations or from the Refectory, she almost forgot to ask one one question that had been on her mind in the meeting. "What time do I need to be at the hanger, Master?"

She couldn't tell if his raised brow and quirk of his lips was at her obvious excitement for non-Temple food or at her natural assumption that she was going with him. Either way he didn't comment on it. " I was thinking eight sharp. Enough time for us to grab food and get ready and give the men some time as well."

"Sounds good to me, Master."

  
  
  
  


The trip went smoothly. Even landing and setting up a small campsite went well. Which is why when Obi-Wan uttered the cursed words, "I have a bad feeling about all this." She groaned and shot him a betrayed look.

"You just had to say it out loud, didn't you?" Her tone low as they made their way through the thick forest that covered a decent portion of the planet.

"I could be wrong." He tried to say convincingly. He caught the disbelieving look she sent him and his mouth twitched in amusement. They both knew how unlikely that was.

A twig snapped causing them both to grab their lightsabers and face in that direction ready to fight. Just to find Cody there. "Apologies, Cody." Obi-Wan offered his Commander.

"No harm done, General." Cody relaxed before continuing," However, there is something you need to see." Already turning to lead them over a ridge that overlooked-

"A droid factory." She whispered.

"Not yet." Obi-Wan corrected. He was right. It was obviously not completed yet but it would be soon from the looks of it. Her uneasiness grew and from the way Obi Wan was frowning so was his.

"Right." He straightened, "Change of plans. Destroying or derailing the completion of that factory is our main priority now. "

  
  
  


They spent the rest of the day and well into the night just observing the area and all possible routes and weaknesses. In the end Waxer and Boil had found the best route in, Cody put forth the best plan they could have in a short amount of time. A plan she has had experience with before. Obi-Wan and her would sneak into the factory and get as close to the main reactor as possible and place the few bombs they had brought as 'just in case' with them there. Then hurry back to the clearing that was close by to get on the ship that the men would have waiting to high tail it off of the planet. The only difference is the message that Cody sent out to the nearest General over encrypted coms. Being there and ready to receive them for the likelihood that they would be followed was a must. A simple plan. She's never had much luck with those plans.

They waited until they received a reply back in confirmation before acting. It was too early in the morning for her to be awake. Or really anyone if she had any say. But here she was nearing through an enemy factory with a bag of bombs once more.

An arm pushed her back against a wall as they neared the central area of the factory. Looking up at Obi-Wan he nodded his head to his right. Peaking around him a bit she could make out guards stationed at the doors.

She sent her impression of  _ "What now?" _ to him through their bond. His  _ "Now we improvise." _ Was not reassuring. Nor was him suddenly pushing himself forward and running towards the droids with his lightsaber lit. Her brain must have short circuited for she was only half a second behind him. They got through them relatively fast but not fast enough that the alarm wasn't set off. With a synchronized move they cut through the metal door.

"Attach the bombs and hit the timer fast Ahsoka." Obi-Wan directed as he stood guard by the hole they had made after they destroyed the few droids inside.

She knew it had to be a short timer or risk them being found and deactivated. Lesson learned there but she disliked it all the same. It didn't leave them much time to get out at all.

"All set Master. Let's go." She rushed through the hole letting Obi-Wan take the lead to get them out of here. They stopped suddenly and dove for cover. Their way was effectively blocked and they were running out of time.

"Up and over!" He shouted to her with a gesture to the high windows. Well, she's had worse exit plans. Obi Wan broke the glass by going through first and she was hot on his heels. She could feel pieces of it cutting her as she squeezed through that hadn't come off in the initial break. The jump down was the easy part. Close enough to the high wall that they needed to be. She was breathing hard to keep up and make it there without being shot. Once over she glanced at her timer she had set and her eyes met Obi-Wan’s once more before they took off once more. Now was not the time to rest.

The ship was hovering a bit off the ground with Waxer standing near the hatch on lookout. She could hear him shout something to the others but paid it no real head until she landed inside the ship with Obi-Wan shouting "Go! Go! Go!"

They wasted no time closing the hatch and she felt the ship lifting.

**_*Beep. Beep.*_ **

Her eyes widened. They were not out of the blast radius that was about to-

-hit them. She felt arms encircle her before she was thrown against the ship.

They were going down.

  
  


She felt as if her whole body had one giant bruise on it. The very idea of moving was unappealing but she knew she had to and soon. Groaning she sat up and took in the wreckage around her. The ship was heavily damaged thanks to the crash. Not even Anakin's mechanical powers could help it. It was in pieces. Standing up almost caused her to go crashing back down.

"You okay there, Sir?" Boil’s voice drifted towards her. Looking behind her she found him being supported by Waxer on one side.

"Yeah just roughed up a bit." She forced a smile at him, "Leg broken ?"

He snorted "Got lucky. Dislocated knee. Got thrown out just over there and hit the tree badly."

"Where's the General?" Asked Cody.

Her head whipped around already searching the surrounding area. He had been with her she knew. Had felt him holding her close but she no longer saw him. Closing her eyes she searched the Force for him and came back up relieved that she could find him. Or she was before she turned in his direction. If she had been thrown far in the crash then Obi-Wan had been straight shot out of the ship. She ran towards him and the wing of the ship he was trapped under knocked out. He looked worse for wear and was reminded that he had held her through the majority of the crash taking all the hits that would have gone to her for himself.

She was tired physically and in the Force but she knew she had enough strength to lift that wing off of him. "Cody, once I lift this pull him out right away. I won't be able to hold it for too long."

She waited till he was in position before starting. Her muscles ached from the strain of the weight.

"Got him!" Cody called. She released it all with a heavy sigh and crash.

"We need to move and find some shelter. We're sitting targets if we stay here for much longer." Cody pointed out. Nodding her agreement she finally took a full look around her. To her west she could see the ridges and cave areas that they had originally used. They weren't too far away but enough that they wouldn't be found right off the bat if anyone they didn't want to find them did. "Over there. You think you can make it Boil?" 

"Easily." Came his confident answer.

"Cody I hate to ask but could you-"

"Carry the General?" He finished for her. "No problem, Sir."

"I'll try to help as much as possible to make your load easier." She tried to tell him feeling guilty at having him carrying Obi-Wan solely but, "It's just that-"

"Someone needs to be in front leading in case of surprises." Finishing her sentence once more.

She nodded gratefully at him once more before turning in the direction of the caves.  _ This was going to be a long walk. _

  
  
  


They arrived there a little over an hour later. She was grateful that it wasn't further than that. The men were exhausted even if they tried to hide it from her but that feeling in the Force was unmistakable. What concerned her even more was the whole time Cody had him slugged over his shoulder, Obi-Wan had not woken. She watched worried as he sat him down against the cave wall.

"Thank you Cody for......" her words trailing off as she caught sight of blood staining his left shoulder area. "Cody we need to check Master Kenobi right now!" She harshly whispered, already bending down to examine him.

"Lay him back this way." Cody ordered her and she followed without hesitation. They quickly identified the problem. It would be hard to miss the now large area of red that stained his robes at his side. They worked fast to undo his robes and winced at the wide wound. It was deep. Too deep not to have nicked something.

"He must've gotten pierced with some of the debris as we went down. His robes concealed the hole and we would never have noticed it he hadn't bleed through it all." She concluded. Her heart ached at the thought of the pain he must have been in. _ Oh Obi-Wan _ .

  
  


"We have a couple patches of bacta. It should help with the bleeded a bit. Then we need to wrap it as much as possible to slow down the rest of the bleeding until help arrives." Cody spoke once more, already digging into his belt for the bacta. She quickly tore his outer robe into line pieces to wrap him in. He'll forgive her for destroying it she was sure. They worked diligently but quickly.

He woke up part way through it. Startling awake with a hazy look in his eyes. She quickly pushed him back down. "Master you need to keep still."

"Ahsoka?" His voice came out rough and slightly confused." Are you alright?"

Leave it to him to think of her before himself. " Yes but you're not. So please keep still."

He tried to move again. "The men?"

It was Cody who laid a hand on his shoulder this time and answered, "We're alive, General. Now listen to the Commander."

It seemed to calm him enough that he allowed them to finish without any more effort to get up. Once done the questions started.

"Where are we?"

"The cave systems are about an hours walk from the crash sight."

"Master Plo?"

It was Waxer who answered this time. "I made contact with them briefly. They are taking heat over the planet. It may be awhile before they reach us." Regret leaked into his tone.

"You said alive when I asked about the men. Who else is injured? Are they well?"

"Nothing but a dislocated knee, General. Nothing to worry about." Boil sitting out of Obi-Wan's line of vision was clearly touched that his General asked after his welfare even if he tried to hide it behind a gruff voice. 

"Try to rest Boil. Don't put to much strain on it." Obi-Wan tried to order but it came out too soft to sound like one.

Ahsoka fell silent as the others kept him talking. She knew that they didn't have hours to spare in waiting for an evac. Obi-Wan would not last that long without any proper intervention. By the looks on the other's faces they knew it too. All they could do was keep him up and talking. She didn't know what to do. Grabbing one of his hands she held onto it. His eyes drifted towards her and she offered him a shaky smile. He offered her comfort in the Force and something else. Her grip tightened.

"No Master." Her voice came out strong and with a command interrupting Cody.

"Ahsoka...." He tried to start.

"No." She repeated.

"Commander?" Waxer's hesitant voice pierced the air that was thick with sudden tension.

" _ You must be prepared to let me go, Little One."  _ His voice rang in her head.

She felt tears swell in her eyes. She refused to let them drop and shook her head violently. "You'll be fine! Just a little bit longer!" She said out loud and a desperate  _ "Please"  _ Sent through their bond.

She knew from the sudden waves of emotions that hit the Force at once that Cody, Waxer and Boil had figured out what was happening. Shock, grief and denial was heavy in the air.

His grip on her hand tightened briefly. The clearing of his throat the only sound that was audible anymore. "Cody. Waxer. Boil." His face tilted to try to look at each one of them but he could not hold his head high for to long. "It's been a pleasure and one of my greatest honors to have served beside you all as your General."

"You're still our General. Always will be." Waxer said, voice full of confidence in his statement. "You're going to make it so save the speech for another time."

Cody and Boil made sounds of agreements. But she knew this routine. Obi-Wan knew this routine. This was the speech and assurances they gave dying brothers. They had already accepted the reality of what was to come and was offering all they truly had; comfort and companionship.

She reached into the Force again and for the bond that connected the two of them. He felt weak and she could feel how dim his always bright yet gentle Force signature was. She pulled back from him and searched the Force looking for answers. Begging. There has to be a way.

She was about to give up when a memory surfaced. Barris' voice as she explained how she had used her healing on a wounded trooper during her last deployment. She had been so excited that she was using her training for something other than fighting.

She came out of her light meditative trance with a new hum of energy. Quickly she started to move Obi-Wan's tunics around so she could get skin to skin contact as close to the wound as possible.

"Commander?" And "Ahsoka?" Both came out of separate mouths at the same time.

"I can only think of one way to heal him." She answered to Cody but met Obi-Wan's cloudy eyes all the same,"Force healing."

Obi-Wan's shock was clear to her however dim it was. As well as his refusal. " No. Not trained. You'll kill yourself " His ragged breathing breaking apart his words. His words had the effect he wanted them too. Just not on her.

"Commander, if the General-" Cody began. She could feel Boils and Waxers reluctant agreement. They were about to lose their General and that would already destroy them. To lose her as well when they could have prevented? Unthinkable.

"I can do this." She met each one of their eyes." I will do this." Her tone was final.

She looked once more into Obi-Wan's eyes before closing hers focusing on her bond with him and following it down to his end.She tapped lightly on his shields. _ "Let me in." _

_ "You know I cannot do that."  _ His voice drifted into her mind weak yet firmly.  _ "I am proud of you Ahsoka and of Anakin. You'll have each other-" _

_ "We'll have you too." _ She caught him off.

_ "Ahsoka..." _ His voice lost the steel undertone leaving only the exhaustion.  _ "You must let me go." _

_ "No."  _ She was getting used to saying that. Before he could try again she cut in.  _ "It's not your time." _

The Force weighted down her words giving them both pause. Her words rang true and the Force agreed. She felt her own giddiness and Obi-Wan's quiet acceptance. His shields lowered slowly and she made her way in but not before he had the last word.

_ "Don't push yourself. Do what feels natural and don't go too deep in the Force." _ He warned her.

She would do what she must. She knew that and she knew he did as well. She was stubborn to the bone just like her Masters.

She searched out the wound. Mapping it over bit by bit in the Force. She centered herself and remembered to start with the deepest part. Work your way out.

She didn't know how long she did this. She followed the nudges from the Force. Pushing as much healing energy that she could muster. Going deeper into the Force she had been warned against as she grew tired. There was still so much to be done. Little by little she could see in her mind's eye Obi-Wan's wound stitch itself back together.

She was close ,so close. If she just went a little bit deeper she could-

_ "AHSOKA!"  _ Her name sounded loudly in her head and she pulled back from the Force sharply, opening her eyes with a gasp.

Hands reached out to catch her before she slumped forward. She knew she wouldn't remain conscious much longer as her vision started to go black. " Obi-Wan?" His name fell from her lips before she knew no more.

  
  
  


She woke with a start and bolted right up. Worry clouding her mind and eyes. Two hands once again held onto her shoulders.

"Lay back young one. You need rest." Came the oh so familiar Coruscant accent that she had come to rely on for comfort. She closed her eyes tightly as she laid back once more. Only opening them once she knew she wasn't dreaming and locked eyes with the man sitting to her left. "Obi-Wan you're alright?"

Her voice sounded scratchy to her and it must have to him as well. He turned and poured her some water before offering it to her lips. She nearly choked with how fast she drank it.

"Slow down a little." Came his amused voice. She obeyed and drank the rest at a slower pace.

Once done she began her own questioning. "What happened?"

"You might need to get the full details from Cody but to some up the events the both of us were unconscious. Maybe two hours after that little stunt you pulled Master Plo was able to defeat the force above the planet and send an e-vact. From there we were both transported to the Medbay and here we have remained. We're a day's journey out from Coruscant now."

She nodded along. "And Boil’s knee? Your wound?"

"Both good as new." He assured her.

She then did the math of how many days she had been out if they were this close to the Temple. He seemed to catch her line of thought.

"Yes you've been out for quite some time." His own worry was clear in his voice. " Force exhaustion is nothing to take lightly. You should have pulled away much sooner."

Her eyes widened as she realized, " It was you! You pulled me back."

He nodded lightly. " Yes. I wasn't much there myself but I could feel you drifting away. All I knew was that I had to reach you."

A small smile stole over your face. "It was worth it."

"Don't ever try something like that again. Especially with no proper training." His voice came out stern but the warmth and the  _ thank you _ he sent down their bond drowned it out.

She reached for his hand and he gave it willingly to her as she curled around it settling in to sleep once more.

"No promises." She muttered to him but sent her own vast amount of affection to him. Moments later receiving the same and the comfort of his Force signature surrounding her.

"Sleep Little One.I'll be here when you wake." 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt in the mood for some soft Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Naturally someone had to get hurt though.


End file.
